Penryn Young
Penryn Young is the main protagonist of the Penryn and the End of Days trilogy by Susan Ee. She is seventeen when the book starts, and is solely narrated by her perspective. 'Physical Appearance' She is described to have very dark brown hair and midnight dark eyes. She is skinny and roughly 5"2. It is said that she appears far more vulnerable than she really is, having taken many self-defense classes, and capable of taking on opponents many times her size. 'Personality' :To be added. 'In The Series' ''Angelfall The novel starts as Penryn explains how her family (mother, and sister Paige) are planning to flee their condo in California's Silicon Valley to a safer place to live. This is mainly because of the fact that the world has been inhabited by hostile avenging angels for the past six weeks, unleashing their wrath on Earth for reasons not explained. Penryn thinks that relocating themselves out of the city would keep them relatively safer, and less likely to be raided by street gangs or preyed by the angels. Penryn, her mother, and wheelchair-bound Paige run into the night for a distance without problem, but they are stopped when a group of angels land on the pavement near them. Hiding behind a truck, Penryn witnesses a dispute between the angels, resulting in the wings of one snowy-winged angel being sliced off by another's blade. The family goes unnoticed until Paige is heard making a sound of sympathy and catches the attention of one of the angel. Penryn is able to thwart the angel from her family by throwing the fallen sword of the wingless angel to him, which he uses to retaliate against his attackers, injuring several of them severely. When Penryn looks away, she sees one of the fleeing angels lifting her sister out of her chair and into the air, and Penryn is unable to stop him in time. Her sister kidnapped and her mother not in sight, Penryn decides to harbor the unconscious and bleeding angel to see if he can give her information on where the others might of taken Paige. Over the next three days, Penryn shelters herself and the wounded angel in a vacated office building near where Paige was taken. When the angel wakes up he tells her that her sister is undoubtedly dead, but Penryn doesn't believe this and interrogates him further, going as far as taking scissors to the angel's wings she had picked up on the street. Giving up, Penryn duct tapes the angel's wrists, thinking he was too weak from his recent injuries to resist the bindings. World After In this sequel to the bestselling fantasy thriller, Angelfall, the survivors of the angel apocalypse begin to scrape back together what's left of the modern world. When a group of people capture Penryn's sister Paige, thinking she's a monster, the situation ends in a massacre. Paige disappears. Humans are terrified. Mom is heartbroken. Penryn drives through the streets of San Francisco looking for Paige. Why are the streets so empty? Where is everybody? Her search leads her into the heart of the angels' secret plans where she catches a glimpse of their motivations, and learns the horrifying extent to which the angels are willing to go. Meanwhile, Raffe hunts for his wings. Without them, he can't rejoin the angels, can't take his rightful place as one of their leaders. When faced with recapturing his wings or helping Penryn survive, which will he choose? End of Days :''To be added. 'Skills & Abilities' :To be added. 'Relationships' ''Raffe Raphael the Archangel, better known to Penryn as ''"Raffe", is her primary love interest in the series. ''Paige Young Paige is Penryn's younger sister who was taken and experimented on by the angels. Mrs. Young Mrs. Young is the mother of Penryn and her younger sister, Paige. Dee & Dum :''To be added. ''Clara Clara was a human woman who became the victim of one of the locusts in Book 1. Her life is saved by Penryn though her appearance is greatly altered into a shriveled form. Viewing Penryn as a 'savior'-type person, she rescues her from imprisonment in the Resistance. 'Trivia' :''To be added. Category:Characters